OTHER LIFE
by KimKeyNa2327
Summary: Tentang Kim Kibum,Cho Kyuhyun,Shim Changmin,Yang Yoseob,Kim Keybum yang harus menjalani dua kehidupan
1. Chapter 1

OTHER LIFE

CAST:

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Yang Yoseob

Kim Keybum

**Warning!**

Banyak typo(s),,,jadi hati-hati _nde!_

Repost,karna gak tau kenapa akun KeyNa2327 gk bisa dibuka jadi bikin akun baru ,semoga suka jangan lupa review ya,,chap 2 ready,,,jadi kalo banyak yang review Na lanjutin dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya,,karna Na masih baru disini

Happy Reading...

PART 1

"kau yakin ini tempatnya Kyu"

Tanya seorang _namja_ yang berada dibelakang kemudi,yang sibuk mengamati sebuah gedung tua yang tampak kosong,terlihat beberapa drum berada didepan pintu gedung itu

"aku yakin,kode GPS yang berhasil kubobol menunjukan tempat ini"

Jawab kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan benda digenggamannya

"berapa orang yang harus kita bereskan?"

tanya _namja_ itu lagi ,Kibum

"kurang lebih 19 orang dan 2 bodyguard yang berjaga dibalik pintu"

Jawab kyuhyun lagi,tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar yang membantunya menemukan sinyal target mereka

"21 orang,kita tidak membutuhkan banyak sejata _hyung_"sahut _namja_ imut yang berada dibangku tengah,Yang Yoseob

"kyaaaa,,masakanmu memang _daebak_ Key!"

suasana serius menjadi sedikit goyah karena triakan _namja_ yang duduk tepat disebelah Yang Yoseob

"tutup mulutmu cwang"

suasana kembali hening saat Kyu mengucapkan kalimat telak itu,tampak namja yang dipanggil Cwang,Changmin,sedikit menggerutu namun

"_gomawo,hyung"_

detik kemudian senyum kembali merekah saat ucapan trimakasih Key,atas pujiannya.

"kau siapkan senjata jarak pendek Yoseob,karna gedung itu tidak terlalu luas,dan Changmin kau berada didepan untuk menghabisi dua_ bodyguard_ dibalik pintu,Kyu dan Key,kau berada dibelakang mereka"

suara bass Kibum mengintrupsi kegiatan keempat namja lainnya,semua memandang Kibum yang memberi penjelasan tentang aksi mereka kali ini,seperti seorang _coach_ yang memberi trik kepada pemainnya

"ada 19 orang selain dua bodyguard,satu diantara kalian harus melumpuhkan 3 target,sisanya aku yang bereskan,ingat hanya melumpuhkan,gunakan senjata saat terdesak saja"

jelas Kibum lagi,yang sudah beralih menatap arlojinya,

"pukul 02:15,kita harus selesai pukul 03:15,waktu perjalanan pulang 1 jam 5 menit,gunakan waktu sebaik mungkin"

semua tampak mengangguk,dan sibuk menyiapkan keperluan masing-masing,Yoseob yang sudah mengeluarkan tas besar berisi berbagai macam senjata,dia tampak memilih mana yang tepat untuk aksi kali ini,dan membaginya kepada yang lainnya,Key yang tampak memasukan berbagai alat medis disetiap sela sakunya,Kyu yang tampak memantau sinyal yang didapatnya,Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan kuenya,

"berhentilah makan Chang"

suara bass kibum menghentikan kegiatan Changmin,Kibum tampak sedang mengatur alarm pada arlojinya

...

JDUAKKK

Changmin menendang paksa pintu gedung itu,dan disambut oleh 2 _bodyguard_ dengan tubuh kekarnya,Changmin segera melumpuhkan keduanya dan membiarkan keempat temannya masuk,Kibum memimpin didepan diikuti dengan Yoseob yang tepat dibelakangnya,Kyu dan Key mengikuti langkah mereka dan dibelakang mereka tampak Changmin yang sudah berhasil merobohkan dua _bodyguad_ tadi,

"menyebar!"

perintah Kibum,tampak target mereka mulai bersiap untuk menyerang,Yoseob berlari menghampiri meja judi sebelah kanan diikuti dengan Kyu,dan Key berlari kearah kiri bersama dengan Changmin,dan Kibum menerobos kedepan,menghajar semua orang yang dilaluinya.

Kelima namja itu tampak menikmati aksi mereka kali ini,

"pukul 02:46"

tepat saat Kibum berucap,musuh sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan semua.

"_Hyung_,satu lagi kita hanya melumpuhkan 18,"ucap _maknae_ di team mereka Key,setelah menghitung musuh-musuh mereka yang terkapar dilantai

Brakkkk!

mendengar suara itu kelima _namja_ itu menoleh kesumber suara,dan Changmin reflek menendang kursi yang berada didekatnya kearah seseorang yang meringkuk dibalik meja yang baru saja orang itu rubuhkan,dengan gesit Kibum berlari dan menahan Kursi yang sudah hampir mengenai orang itu,Kibum meletakan kembali kursi itu,dan meninggalkan orang yang masih saja meringkuk membelakangi mereka sambil memejamkan matanya,

"kau ceroboh Cwang,dia _yeoja_"triak Kyu yang menyadari alasan Kibum menahan kursi itu,Changmin sang pelaku hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya dan berlalu menyusul ketiga temannya yang sudah berjalan keluar gedung,dan disusul oleh Kyu yang kembali sibuk dengan tabletnya,menulis pesan pada seseorang

"SUCCESS"

Kibum tampak melepas sarung tangannya,Changmin tampak sedang merangkul kedua _dongsaeng_nya membuat Kyu yang berada dibelakangnya mendecak sebal,mereka kembali kemobil dan mulai kembali kemarkas mereka.

...

"_chagi_,ayo bangun ini sudah siang bukankah kau harus sekolah"

tampak seorang _yeoja _ cantik sedang membangunkan buah hatinya

"eungg"

tampak mahluk yang berada dibalik selimut mengerang,mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang yang besarnya hampir menyamai pemiliknya

"_yeobo_!seobie tidak mau bangun!"triak _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu,Yang Hara memanggil sang suami,tampaknya dia sudah menyerah untuk mebangunkan anaknya yang sangat menggemaskan itu,tampak berdiri didepan pintu kamar sang anak,Yang Junhyung tersenyum melihat sang istri dibuat kewalahan oleh sang anak,

"Seobie,,,kau mau bangun atau appa akan meruntuhkan gudang senjatamu eoh"

demi Shim Changmin sunbaenya disekolah yang sangat menyukai makanan Yang Yeosob membuka matanya lebar dan berlari kedalam kamar mandi,Junhyung tampak terkekeh,dan sang Istri hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi,terlihar pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka

"jangan mentertawakanku appa!"

triak sang anak Yang Yoseob,,-blamm dan diikuti dengan pintu yang dibanting.

...

Tampak seorang _namja_ yang terlihat errr sedikit cantik,sedang sibuk dengan peralatan dapurnya dia terlihat menggunakan apron berwarna pink yang membuatnya tampak semakin errrr sekali lagi cantik,

"Key-ah,,,kau bangun pagi?"

suara lembut seorang _namja_ dengan mata sabitnya yang terlihat sudah rapi dengan kemeja kantornya,meletakan tas kerjanya diatas meja makan bundar yang tidak terlalu besar yang hanya dikelilngi dua kursi

"_aniya_,kau saja yang bangun terlambat _hyung_"

ucap _namja_ cantik itu Key,sambil meletakan dua piring nasi goreng diatas meja,dan mulai mendudukan diri pada kursi yang tersisa

"nasi goreng ayam untuk sarapan hari ini,_kajja_ kita makan _hyung_"ucapnya riang sambil menyuapkan sendokan pertamanya kedalam mulutnya,Onew namja dengan mata sabit hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut _namdongsaeng_nya

"kau merusaknya _hyung_"

gerutu Key yang terlihat sibuk merapikan kembali rambutnya yang tampak sedikit berantakan karna ulah _hyung_nya.

...

"Minnie,cepat bersihkan wajahmu dulu"

ucap seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang sibuk didapur,tampak sedikit geram dengan putra semata wayangnya yang meletakan kepalanya diatas meja makan,tertidur,

"sudahlah_ yeobo_ biarkan saja dulu dia tampak sangat lelah"

suara sang suami Shim Yunho yang sedang duduk disebrang sang buah hati

"setidaknya dia harus mencuci mukanya dulu"

gerutu sang istri Shim Yuri yang melihat sang suami membela sang anak

"_eomma_,cepatlah sedikit Minnie lapar"

ucapan yang terlontar dari sumber perdebatan membuahkan decak sebal dari sang _eomma_,dan sang _appa_? Hanya terkekeh dibuatnya.

...

Cup,,,

Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya mengecup seorang _namja_ yang sedang terlelap

"_chagi_,ayo bangun _appa _sudah menunggu untuk sarapan"

ucap _yeoja_ itu Cho Ahra

"sebenta lagi _eomma_"

ucap _namja_ yang terbaring nampak menyamankan posisinya

"Kyunnie mau _appa_ marah karna lama menunggu dan ruangan gamemu disita"

ucapan sang _eomma_ sontak membuat _namja_ yang dipanggil Kyunnie,Kyuhyun,membuka matanya lebar

"mana mungkin Kyu membuat _appa_ menunggu lama"

ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar terlihat Kyu mulai beranjak dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi,nampak seorang _maid_ menyerahkan handuk kepada _namja_ itu,,blamm,,,,pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup,nampak sang _appa_ Cho Siwon yang ternyata sudah berada didepan pintu kamar anaknya tersenyum menampilkan _dimple_ menawannya

...

Hikss,,,tampak seorang _namja_ cantik sedang berada ditepi ranjang sang anak,dia tampak mengompres lengan sang anak yang tampak membiru

"hikss,,Bummie,,pasti rasanya sakit,hikss _yeobo_ pasti Bummie kesakitan"

ucap _namja_ cantik itu yang sudah didekap oleh sang suami,nampak beberapa _maid_ mengelilingi mereka,suami,?_namja_? entahlah namun memang begitu Kim Heechul adalah seorang _namja_,yang mempunyai seorang suami seorang _namja_ pula Kim Hangkyung,_male pregnant_?mungkin itulah keistimewaan seorang Kim Heechul

"tenanglah chagi,kau mengganggu tidurnya"

ucap sang suami berusaha menenagkan istri(?)nya,dan benar saja Kibum _namja_ yang terbaring itu mulai membuka matanya,tampak melirik sekilas pada arloji yang dikenakannya dan mulai mendudukan diri

"_chagi_,,kau mau kemana?_eomma_ sedang mengompres lenganmu,kenapa begini?kau membuat_ eomma_ takut"ucap sang _eomma_ saat melihat buah hatinya akan beranjak dari duduknya

"apa masih sakit?"

tanya sang _eomma_ lagi sambil mengusap lengan sang anak,Kibum sang anak hanya memandang sekilas lengannya yang tampak sedikit membiru

"_gweanchana eomma_"ucap Kibum sambil berdiri dan tak lupa mengecup pipi sang _eomma_ bermaksud menenangkan sang _eomma,_dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan diikuti oleh beberapa _maid_,,sang _appa_ Kim Hankyung hanya tersenyum melihat sang buah hati berlalu.

TBC...

Ditunggu reviewnya,dan Na menerima kritik dan saran,,,

Pay_pay,,,,,,


	2. Chapter 2

OTHER LIFE

Chapter 2

CAST:

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Yang Yoseob

Kim Keybum

**Warning!**

Banyak typo(s),,,jadi hati-hati _nde!_

Cklek...

Yoseob tampak membuka pintu kamar berwarna coklat yang terletak berseberangan dengan kamarnya

"_hyung"_

Panggilnya setelah memasuki kamar itu,dia segera menuju satu-satunya ranjang yang berada diruangan itu

"bagaimana kabarmu _hyung?kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu hyung,_kau terlalu lama tidur _hyung,_cepatlah bangun!ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu"

Ucap Yoseob pada sosok yang terbaring dengan penuh alat-alat medis pada tubuh sosok itu,Yoseob tampak beranjak dari duduknya mendekatkan diri pada sosok yang dipanggilnya _hyung,_dan mengecup kening namja itu dalam

"aku menyayangimu _hyung"_

Lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar itu,menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan dimana sang _appa _dan _eomma_nya sudah menunggu

"cepatlah _chagi,_kau bisa terlambat"

Titah sang _eomma_ saat melihat sang anak menuruni tangga

Flashback...

DORRRR

"_hyung aku takut"_

_Yoseob yang baru berusia 15 tahun terus bergumam dalam dekapan hyungnya,tubuhnya tampak bergetar hebat saat seorang yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari mereka menodongkan pistol kearah mereka,pria itu yang tampak tengah menelfon masih tetap mengacungkan pistolnya_

"_kalian fikir aku sedang melakukan tawar menawar!"_

_Ucap pria itu kepada lawan bicaranya,Dujoon tampak mengeratkan pelukannya pada dongsaengnya_

"_kalian sudah melakukan kesalahan pada klien kami,oh,,,,,itu bukan masalah bagiku,tugasku hanya membunuh kedua anakmu,tapi aku ingin sedikit bermain-main,,,,"_

_Ucap orang itu yang semakin mendekat pada Dujoon dan Yoseob_

"_agkhhh"_

_Pekik Yoseob sambil memejamkn matanya saat ujung pistol itu menyentuh pipi chubbynya_

"_Seoby!Joonie kalian baik-baik saja chagy?!"_

_Triak dari seberang line saat mendengar triakan Yoseob_

"_eomma,,,hiks,,,eomma"_

_Lirih Yoseob saat mendengar suara sang eomma,sedangkan Dujoon namja berusia 18 tahun itu masih memandang tajam pria didepannya_

_Pria itu mulai menjauhkan pistolnya dan kembali memasang handphonenya ditelinganya_

"_bagaimana?kalian sudah siap kehilangan mereka?"_

_Tanya sang pria sambil menyeringai licik_

_JDUAKKKK_

_Pintu gudang tempat Dujoon dan Yoseob disekap terbuka paksa _

"_jangan bergerak!"_

_Triak salah seorang pelaku pendobrakan dan tampak beberapa orang yang berpakaian sama mengepung mereka_

"_sial!"_

_Umpat pria itu_

_Dorrr_

_Dorrr_

_Dorrr_

_Terdengar suara tembakan bersahutan_

"_seoby awasss"_

_Pekik Dujoon saat melihat pria jahat itu melepaskan tembakan kearah dongsaengnya yang berada didekapannya,Dujoon melepas paksa pelukan Yoseob_

"_arkhhh"_

"_hyung!"_

_..._

"_hiks,,,hiks,,,,hyung bangun!hiks hyung!"_

_Yoseob terus menangis dan menggenggam tangan hyungnya sedari dia sadar,Yoseob sempat tak sadarkan diri karna peluru itu sempat menyermpet lengannya namu sang hyung dalam keadaan kritis karna peluru itu menembus dadanya,,,,,,_

"_hisk,,,,"_

_Yoseob tampak mengusap kasar air matanya_

"_aku akan membalas semuanya hyung,aku akan melindungimu aku janji"_

_Lirihnya,dan dipeluknya sang hyung erat_

_Flashback end..._

"Cang cepatlah!kita hampir terlambat!"

Triak seorang namja tinggi yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya -menunggu sang sahabat-yang tersenyum lebar berjalan kearahnya

"kenapa kau tersenyum bodoh,kita hampir terlambat"

Ucap namja yang mulai kesal dengan sang sahabat yang masih saja berjalan santai,namja itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sang sahabat

"Yoochun _hyung_!tunggu!"

Triak _namja_ yang dipanggil Cang

"_hyung _kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?"

Ucap Changmin sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya saat berhasil mengejar sang sahabat yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya

"kau tau,pelajaran pertama itu Lee _sosaengnim_ dan aku belum menyelesaikan tugas kemarin,,,aishhh"

Ucap Yoochun yang terlihat sedikit frustasi

"kau kan bisa menyalin punyaku _hyung"_

Ucap Changmin yang sedikit kewalahan mengikuti langkah Yoochun

"aishhhh,,kau fikir aku akan melakukannya?"

Geram Yoochun,karna menyalin tugas bukanlah tipikalnya

Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu

"mungkin?karna ini hal mendesak _hyung_"

Ucap Changmin enteng

"_aisshhh,_bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan Cho itu kalau tugas saja menyalin milikmu"

Changmin tampak mengangkat bahunya lagi,dia tidak habis fikir kenapa sahabatnya ini begitu antusias mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun dalam berbagai hal,padahal Kyuhyun bukanlah yang terbaik disekolahnya,Kyuhyun selalu menjadi nomer dua setelah Kim Kibum namja jenius yang mendapat julukan _snow white_ karna sifatnya yang dingin.

...

Terlihat seorang namja memasuki kelas yang sudah hampir terisi penuh,dia tampak terburu-buru memasuki kelas itu yang ternyata adalah kelasnya

"_annyeong"_

Triaknya menyapa teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu menghuni kelas itu,namja itu menampakkan senyum lima jarinya setelah selesai melakukan ritual 'mari menyapa teman-teman'nya,buru-buru dia menghampiri bangku yang berada disudut belakang ruang kelasnya

"ya Kyu,kau tidak menjawab sapaanku"

Triak namja itu setelah sampai dihadapan namja yang dipanggil Kyu,Kyu yang sedang sibuk dengan benda hitam digenggamannya tak menghiraukan protesan namja yang berstatus sahabatnya

"Kyu~ ~ ~"

Rengek namja itu,Kyu segera memposisikan tubuhnya untuk membungkuk dalam posisi duduk*bow*,dan dia kembali berkutat dengan benda hitam itu

"aish,,,,kau menyebalkan Kyu!"

Triak namja itu dan berbalik berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun,namun hal itu terhenti saat tangan Kyuhyun menahannya

"_annyeong haseo Donghae hyung_,,,kenapa kau terlihat menyilaukan hari ini?"

Goda Kyuhyun,karna jika namja yang dipanggilnya Donghae _hyung _benar-benar marah bukan hanya dia yang akan susah seharian namun bisa satu sekolah dibuatnya susah,dan Kyu tidak mau hal itu terjadi

"huh,,,,apa maksudmu?eh kau tau Kyu _snow white kita _mengganti mobilnya lagi,aishhh,kenapa aku merasa hidup berada diabad yang berbeda dengannya?"

Ucap Donghae,sepertinya sudah melupakan acara ngambeknya,bukankah begitu mudah membujuk makhluk kekanakan itu,kalau belum terlambat tentunya.

"Kyu kau mengabaikanku lagi huh?"

Ucap Donghae yang tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Kyuhyun,Donghae yang sudah memposisikan duduknya disamping Kyu tampak memalingkan wajahnya

"_aniyo,,,_aku hanya sedang berfikir saja,memang sepertinya teman-temanmu sudah menjadi fosil _hyung,_makanya kau merasa hidup diabad yang berbeda dengan kami"

Ucap Kyuhyun yang senang sekali menggoda sahabatnya yang sangat polos dan kekanakan itu

"ha?mana mungkin?dan kau tidak dengar aku mengatakan dengan Kibum bukan dengan kalian"

Ucap Donghae yang tidak trima dengan ucapan Kyu

"_hyung _lihat!teman beda abadmu datang tuh"

Ucap Kyu saat melihat Kibum orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka memasuki kelas mereka.

...

"_nde eomma,arresso,,,,,nado"_

Ucap Kibum pada seseorang diseberang _line,_dia tampak kewalahan dengan sifat _protective _sang _eomma,_setelah memasukan benda yang digunakannya,yang merupakan salah satu produksi perusahaan _appa_nya,disaku celananya dia segera menduduki bangkunya

"Bummie,kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Tanya teman sebangkunya dan satu-satunya teman dekatnya,Kim Ryewook,bukan berarti Kibum adalah orang yang sulit diajak berteman,namun kebanyakan dari mereka tampak segan dengannya yang merupakan anak seorang pengusaha _teknologi_,perusahaan sang _appa _banyak mengembangkan teknologi-teknologi canggih,yah seperti yang dikatakan teman sekelasnya, l ee Donghae,mereka merasa hidup pada abad yang berbeda,berlebihan?

"kurasa kau lebih mengerti hal ini _hyung"_

Jawab Kibum yang sibuk melepas benda berbentuk kristal yang tertempel di tas,sepatu,bahkan ikat pinggangnya,Ryewook tampak mengangguk mengerti masalah yang dihadapi sepupunya itu,

Sepupu?iya Kim Ryewook adalah sepupu Kim Kibum,bukankah kalian bisa melihat dari marga mereka,Ryewook adalah anak Kim Yongwoon _hyung _dari Kim Hangkyung,

"dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda-benda itu?"

Tanya Ryewook lagi saat melihat Kibum yang sibuk melepas benda-benda kecil itu

"_eomma _tidak puas dengan GPS yang ada di gadgetku _hyung,_jadi dia memasangnya di sini,sini,dan disini _hyung"_

ucap Kibum tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sambil menunjuk tempat-tempat dimana sang eomma _memasang _GPS,Ryewook tampak terkekeh melihat sikap Kibum yang jarang sekali ditunjukannya,bukankah dia tampak seperti seorang teman yang hangat?menyesalah kalian tidak menjadi teman dekat Kim Kibum

...

"Yoseob,,,,lihat apa yang kubawa?"

Tanya seseorang yang menhampiri Yoseob yang sedang duduk dibangkunya sambil meminum susu kotak kesukaannya

"eoh,kau bawa apa _hyung?"_

tanya Yoseob,yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang

"lihat ini!"

Ucap orang yang dipanggil oleh Yoseob _hyung _sambil menyerahkan selembaran kepada Yoseob

"apa maksudmu Hyunseung _hyung?"_

Tanya Yoseob yang tak mengerti dengan maksud _namja _y_ang dipanggilnya hyung,_yang adalah Hyunseung _sunbae_nya yang memang sangat dekat dengan Yoseob

"aishh,kau tidak baca,itu audisi menyanyi,kau harus mengikutinya!"

Ucap Hyunseung,yang gemas dengan _hoobae_nya yang sangat polos itu

"kenapa harus _hyung?"_

Tanya Yoseob sambil mengedipkan matanya imut

"agar kau melupakan susu kotakmu itu"

Geram Hyunseung,dan beranjak berdiri berniat pergi dari kelas Yoseob

"karna itu tidak akan membuatmu tumbuh lagi"

Ucapnya lagi dan benar – benar pergi,Yoseob yang bingung kembali sibuk dengan susu kotaknya,ckk,benar-benar kekanakan

...

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUKATAKAN!JANGAN MENAMPAKAN WAJAHMU LAGI DIDEPANKU!"

Triak seorang _namja_ yang terlihat sedikit berantakan,kepada seorang _namja_ yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan _namja_ yang berteriak tadi

"AKU MUAK MELIHATMU YANG SELALU TERLIHAT BAIK DIDEPAN _SONGSAENGNIM!"_

"CIH,,MENJIJIKAN,PENJILAT_"_

Ucap _namja _itu sambil menendang _namja _yang dikatakannya menjijikan,_namja _itu tampak meringkuk ketakutan

"Taeyang _hyung,_ada anak menuju kesini"

Triak Seungri yang bertugas menjaga didepan pintu gudang itu

Dan segera orang yang dipanggil Taeyang _hyung_ beranjak dari tempat itu,,,,,

Drap

Drap

Terdengar langkah yang tergesa

"Key-ah,,,,apa yang terjadi?kau baik-baik saja"

Triak _namja _itu panik saat melihat orang yang dipanggilnya Key dalam keadaan tidak baik,_namja _itu tampak menghampiri Key

"aku baik-baik saja _hyung"_

_Ucap Key _kepada namja yang tengah menolongnya

_Tbc..._

Mianhae karna keterlambatan update,karna file chap 2 kehapus jadi harus ngetik lagi dan ceritanya benar2 berbeda dengan yang kemarin,,,,,,semoga suka,

Gomawo buat reviewnya,,benar-benar jadi semangat bacanya,,,,,,dan jangan lupa juga menerima kritik dan saran

Dichap ini udah dijelasin alasan Yoseob mempunyai kehidupan lain,dan kehidupan2 lain mereka,mereka memang tidak berhubungan dikehidupan satunya,emhh,ada yang bisa membagi ide,apa nama kelompok mereka?,udah ada ide tapi sepertinya rancu,,,,,Na tunggu ya,,,,,

BigThanks

Mianhae gg bisa balas review satu-satu,,,,

GOMAWO,,,_pay-pay_


	3. Chapter 3

OTHER LIFE

Chapter 3

CAST:

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Yang Yoseob

Kim Keybum

**Warning!**

Banyak typo(s),,,jadi hati-hati _nde!_

Drap

Drap

Drap

Terdengar langkah yang tergesa

"Key-ah,,,,apa yang terjadi?kau baik-baik saja"

Triak _namja _itu panik saat melihat orang yang dipanggilnya Key dalam keadaan tidak baik,_namja _itu tampak menghampiri Key

"aku baik-baik saja _hyung"_

_Ucap Key _kepada namja yang tengah menolongnya

**Chapter 3**

"_gweanchana hyung,_aku tidak apa-apa,lebih baik _hyung _kembali kekelas saja"

Ucap Key yang tampak duduk diranjang UKS,dia tampak meringis saat Changmin sedikit menekan luka pada ujung bibirnya yang sedikit robek menggunakan kapas,

"_appo hyung"_

Gumamnya saat melihat raut wajah _hyung_nya yang tampak kesal dan khawatir bercampur jadi satu,Key yang melihatnya pun tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya,suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar rintihan Key saat Changmin menyentuh lukanya

"_mianhae"_

Key tampak menunduk saat mengucapkan kalimat itu,dia tidak berani menatap mata sang _hyung_ yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresinya dari beberapa waktu lalu

"seperti ini yang kau bilang baik-baik saja?hah"

Ucap Changmin tajam,dia tau hal ini membuat Key takut namun dia tampak geram dengan sikap Key yang tak pernah terbuka,Key masih bertahan menundukan kepalanya

"sejak kapan mereka mengganggumu?"

"..."

"arkhhhh,kau membuatku merasa tidak berguna kau tau"

Changmin tampak frustasi dia tidak menyalahkan Key yang tidak pernah terbuka,dia hanya menyalahkan keadaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menjaga _dongsaengnya_,keadaan mereka yang membuatnya tampak tak berguna.

"_hiks,,mian hyung,,,mian"_

Isak Key membuat Changmin segera merengkuh tubuh Key,menenggelamkan kepala Key didadanya mencoba menenangkan sang _dongsaeng_

Key semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada sang _hyung_,mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dia bahkan selalu ingin berteriak memanggil satu per satu nama _hyung_-_hyung_nya saat teman-temannya mengganggunya,namun itu tidak mungkin.

"key _hyung,,_kau didalam"

CKLEK...

"_mianhae hyung,_mengejut,,,,,,,MWO?"

"apa yang terjadi padamu _hyung?"_

Taemin tampak menghampiri Key,dia tampak terkejut melihat keadaan Key

"kau baik-baik saja _hyung?"_

"_gweanchana,hyung _baik-baik saja"

Ucap Key,dia tersenyum manis meyakinkan Taemin bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja,sedangkan

"aish,,kenapa anak itu cepat sekali,huh"

Gumam Changmin yang ternyata sudah berada dibalik cendela bagian belakang ruang UKS

"kau tau dari mana aku disini Taemin?"

Tanya Key,yang kembali meringis saat kapas lembut itu menyentuh lukanya,bedanya sekarang adalah Taemin yang melakukannya dan Key akui lebih lembut dari pada Changmin yang melakukan,Key mengerti kenapa terasa berbeda,karena Taemin sama dengannya anggota klub kesehatan yang tentu saja sudah terlatih untuk hal seperti itu,sedangkan Changmin adalah anggota klub bela diri,sangat berbeda bukan?

"tentu saja aku tau _hyung_,bukannya kau setiap hari disini,bahkan makan siang pun kau disini _hyung,_aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan kau ada hubungan dengan Jessica _saem_"

Ucap Taemin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada ujung bibirnya,dan matanya dia sipitkan mengarah kepada Key,mencoba memasang wajah curiga eoh?

Pletakk...

"aish,,_appo hyung_"

Gumamnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang jadi korban pelemparan botol obat merah yang lumayan besar oleh Key

"_paboo,_"

Ucap Key singkat,

"tapi _hyung _kenapa kau bisa babak belur seperti ini?"

Tanya Taemin yang sudah sangat penasaran sejak tadi

"eh,,,q hanya terjatuh saat berangkat tadi"

Jawab Key yang tampak gugup,takut Taemin tidak percaya dengan kebohongannya

"kau fikir aku mudah dibohongi _hyung"_

Ucap Taemin yang sudah mem_pout_kan bibirnya,tampak kesal dengan Key yang tidak mau jujur padanya

"aku berharap begitu"

Ucap Key pelan,sangat pelan malah sampai Taemin harus memintannya mengulang

"kau bicara apa _hyung?"_

Tanya Taemin yang tidak mendengar gumaman Key

Cklek,,,

"kalian disini?"

Tanya Jessica yang sudah memasuki ruang UKS,Key tampak menghela nafas panjang Key harus berterima kasih pada Jessica yang membebaskannya dari pertanyaan Taemin

...

Kibum tampak sedang merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas

"Bummie,hari ini Yesung _hyung_ pulang dari Jepang,dia akan menjemputku dan kita akan berjalan-jalan,apa kau mau ikut?"

Tanya Ryewook yang juga sedang merapikan barangnya karena memang kelas sudah selesai,

"_anniy hyung _kau tidak lihat"

Jawab Kibum sambil mengalihkan tatapannya kearah pintu meminta Ryewook untuk mengikuti arah pandangnya,dan tampak dua namja dengan setelan jas rapi berdiri seperti seorang penjaga,_Ryewook_ tampak tersenyum mendengar jawaban sepupunya itu,dia sudah menduga apa jawaban Kibum namun dia tau bukan karna kedua _bodyguard_ itu alasan Kibum menolak,bukan kah Yesung _hyung_ bisa mengurusnya,namun karna Yesung _hyung_nya lah yang menjadi alasan Kibum menolak ajakannya,karna sudah dua tahun terakhir hubungan Kibum dan Yesung tampak renggang Ryewook juga tidak mengerti namun yang ia tau semenjak Kibum datang kerumahnya dan mengatakan ingin berbicara serius dengan Yesung ,namun setelah mereka berbicara Kibum meninggalkan Kediaman Yesung dengan wajah kecewa,entahlah Ryewook juga tidak mengerti apa masalah mereka berdua.

Flashback...

"_hyung aku ingin berbicara denganmu"_

_Ucap Kibum yang sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Yesung_

"_oh,Kibummie kau datang,kajja masuk"_

_Ajak Yesung yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan laptop dipangkuannya 'sepertinya dia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya'Kibum segera menghampiri Yesung dan ikut duduk diatas ranjang Yesung_

"_hyung aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"_

_Ucap Kibum dengan wajah serius membuat Yesung melepas kaca mata bacanya dan beralih menatap sepupunya yang berbeda 6 tahun darinya_

"_hyung pasti tau apa yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu bukan?"_

_Tanya Kibum masih dengan ekspresi seriusnya_

"_apa maksudmu Kibummie?,hyung tidak mengerti"_

_Yesung tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Kibum_

"_apa yang terjadi padaku 2 tahun yang lalu hyung?karna kau adalah sepupu tertuaku hyung,2 tahun yang lalu kau sudah berusia 22 tahun,pasti kau mengetahui sesuatu hyung"_

_Desak Kibum_

"_apa maksudmu Kibummie?hyung benar-benar tidak mengerti?"_

_Yesung tampak gelisah karna Kibum terus mendesaknya_

"_dua tahun yang lalu,tentang kecelakaan yang mengakibatkanku kehilangan ingatanku,tentang surat kabar yang mengatakan aku mati terbunuh,dan tentangku yang masih hidup"_

_Tanya Kibum yang masih terus mendesak Yesung _

"_aku tidak,,,,"_

"_Kau tau hyung"_

_Potong Kibum_

"_karna saat itu kau adalah orang pertama yang aku lihat saat terbangun hyung"_

"_Mianhae Kibummie,hyung benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakannya"_

_Ucap Yesung yang tampak menyerah_

"_kau tau hyung?betapa tersiksanya aku dua tahun terakhir,kau tahu bagaimana hidup tanpa kenangan,dan hidup dalam kebohongan?"_

_Ucap Kibum tajam namun tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya_

"_dan jangan pernah kau anggap aku Kim Kibum sebagai sepupumu sebelum kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya,mianhae"_

_Ucap Kibum lalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang tampak membeku mendengar ucapan terakhir Kibum_

_Flashback end,,,,,_

Kyu tampak merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuknya,dia tampak lelah setelah pulang dari sekolah,namun dia segera beranjak setelah melirik sekilas benda yang berada di ujung kamarnya,benda yang menyerupai lampu kecil tampak berkedip,dia segera membuka laptop yang berada dimeja belajarnya,dia segera memasang benda yang terhubung dengan benda itu yang ternyata kamera yang menghubungkannya dengan markas mereka,Kyu tampak melirik sekitas jam duduk disampingnya 17:45

"siapa yang berada dimarkas jam segini?"

Gumam Kyu,dia segera melihat layar yang menampakan keadaan markas mereka

"mwo?"

TBC

Mian,benar-benar telat,karna Na benar-benar sibuk akhir2 ini,alur Na buat sangat lambat,karna Na mau menguak tentang alasan mereka satu persatu dulu,jadi setiap chap tidak selalu ada actionnya,jadi konflik belum terlihat,dichap ini Na ngeflashback tentang Kibum itu pun belum bisa menjawab Apa alasan Kibum,,,,semoga tidak bosan,dan semoga suka Na tunggu reviewnya,,,,

Mian tidak bisa balas review satu-satu,,gomawo atas reviewnya,,,,dan jangan lupa review(^_^)


End file.
